Adopted by the Cullens
by remagined68
Summary: Rebecca wasn't meant to live but somehow she did and now the Cullens have adopted a human. How will she cope and live with Edward Cullen when he keeps giving her mixed signals? One day he's a hopeless romantic and the next he's acting like an asshole. **Bella doesn't exist in this world!
1. The Cullens

I woke up in a beautiful room. I must be in Heaven. Light is cascading through the white linen curtains and books are covering almost every inch of the walls. Definently Heaven. I sit up on a small foral covered bed and notice I'm dressed in a flowy white nightgown.

"Hello Rebecca." I jerk my head up to where the melodic voice came from. In the doorway of the room stood a beautiful man. His blond hair perfectly slicked back and his eyes a bright gold. Never have I seen a man so pale or so breathtakingly beautiful. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember the car wreck you were in?"

I nod slowly as he approaches the bed. My throat is burning so I'm unsure of how my voice will sound. Thousands of tiny lights fill the room as Carlisle steps through the sunlight. His skin is shining like a diamond. I gasp but it comes out more of a choke because my throat is dry.

"Rebecca," He kneels down beside the bed so we are eye level. His eyes are even more gold up close. "We thought you were going to die. You were hurt very badly. You somehow made a recovery."

"My family..." My voice was raspy, barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry the crash killed everyone but you." My heart sank. My parents and my brother dead. "My son found you and brought you here to be like us... but you healed." To be like them? What are they? What makes his skin sparkle?

Carlisle stood up and someone else appeared at the door. She was just as pale as him. Dark auburn hair and a perfect figure. Her eyes were just as golden and her skin sparkled as she made her way towards me.

"My name is Esme. Would you like some water?" Her hand stretches out with a glass of ice water. I gently take the glass with both of my shaking hands and begin sipping it. My throat begins to feel better. "There are clothes in the closet for you to wear. I will have lunch ready in 30 minutes downstairs in the kitchen. We can explain more then."

I nod and watch them flawlessly stroll out of the room closing the door behind them. What just happened? Why have these runway models kidnapped me? I slowly stand up and make my way to the floorlength mirror in the room. I've lost a few pounds but other than that I'm me. Dark wavy hair meeting my hips and olive skin. My dark brown eyes look lifeless. My stomach growls reminding me to dress so I can eat.

I make my way to an enormous walk-in closet and find myself surrounded my tons of clothes. I pick a simple blue maxi dress and pick out an adorable pink lingerie set from the dresser. I get dressed and throw my hair up in a ponytail.

I slowly make my way out of the room and down a staircase. Halfway down the incredibly long staircase I trip over my own feet. I close my eyes waiting to tumble down the hard steps but instead I am in a cold firm grasp. I open my eyes to see another amazingly beautiful face. His bronze hair tousled on his head but unlike Carlisle and Esme's eyes, his were black. His face perfectly chiseled and from what I could feel against his chest, his body was toned.

He smirked and flashed his perfect white teeth. My heart skips a beat. Are all these people abnormally pale supermodels? I shift in his arms to get more comfortable but his smile instantly disappears. Before I can blink I'm left sitting at the end of the stairs with the model no where to be seen. How did he move so fast?

"Hi. I'm Alice. Lunch is ready." A petite pixie haired girl comes in to view with arms stretched out. I grab her hands and she helps me to me feet. "I'm so glad you're finally awake Rebecca. I've been dying to talk to you." Her voice is so chipper and light.

Alice brings me to the kitchen where I'm met with 6 pairs of golden eyes and pale faces. Next to Esme and Carlisle is what I can only assume is the most beautiful woman to ever live. Platinum blonde curls fall perfectly down her back, plump red lips and a full figure. Next her was a buff guy with short black hair. The last man had blond shoulder length curls, a sour look on his pale face and his arms wrapped around Alice. In a synchronized movement they sit down.

"Rebecca. This is my family. Esme my wife. Rosalie." The beautiful blonde. "Emmett" The buff dude. "Jasper." The angry faced guy. "And of course you meet Alice. They are our children. Please sit down. Esme made you a grilled chicken salad." I sit down across from the Cullens. The food looks amazing. Esme must be a professional Chef. They state silently as I eat and chug my water. Normally I would despise being started at while eating but man was I starving. I finished my salad and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Rebecca dear," Esme's voice is so light and calming. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" What an odd question.

"Yeah I guess I do." I mean I believe in spirits and ghosts and I love supernatural and fantasy books.

"Good. That make it easier for you to believe. Rebecca what I tell you is completely true of all of us. But remember we would never harm you." I nod and as soon as I feel anxiety creep up on me it washes away. "We are... what most people would call vampires."

I nod. It seemed believable. I've never seen people so beautiful or perfect. Why was I so calm?

"I'm sorry but Jasper is controlling your emotions so we can have a conversation. Some vampires have a special ability." Carlisle explained. I was always the odd one growing up and maybe that's why I was so fascinated. "Alice can see the future, Jasper controls emotions and Edward can read minds. You met him on the stairs." Oh. He must have read my mind and got freaked out.

"Honestly I'm not manipulating her emotions much. She is pretty calm." Jasper was barely moving his lips as he spoke. His face scrunched in pain and he abruptly left the room.

"Sorry Rebecca. He's new to this life. Sometimes his cravings become to much." My blood runs cold and I simply say Oh. Esme catches the change in my demeanor and quickly responds, "We don't drink human blood dear. We only hunt animals. Vegetarians." All the vampires in the room chuckle.

"Why am I here?" I finally got the courage to speak.

Carlisle let out a long sigh. "You were in a very bad car wreck close to one of our hunting spots. Edward smelled the blood and came to help but it was too late. You were the only one still alive but your condition was critical. He brought you here to be a vampire."

"But I healed?"

"Yes. I have done every test imaginable and you're perfect. I'm a doctor at the local hospital so I have access to everything."

"So now what? You kill me because I know everything?" Everyone chuckles except me.

Esme takes my hand. "Of course not dear. We would like to know if you would stay. We could be family."

Rosalie snorts, "She has no choice. You made that choice for her when you staged her death and wiped her existence from every database."

I stand up as fast as I could. "WHAT?"

Carlisle calmly stands as well. "We thought you were going to be a vampire... we had to prepare everything. According to every United States database you never existed and everyone you use to know thinks you died with your family."

This can't be happening. I'm stuck with vampires. My head starts spinning and I begin to fall. A familiar set of arms catch me. Before everything turns to black I see the face of Edward.


	2. Edward

_"It's unhealthy Edward. Why torture yourself like this?"_

_"You don't understand Carlisle. She's intoxicating. I can't be away from her but when I am all I can thing about..."_

_"La tua cantante. Why didn't you tell me when you brought her?"_

_"I didn't think it would matter. I thought she would be changed. Now that she is healed... I don't want this life for her but I can't live without her. Tell me what to do Carlisle."_

"_Let her choose._"

My head feels groggy when I wake. It's dark outside but a little moonlight is pouring in the room. I look around and see Edward standing across the room black eyes on me. Was the conversation between him and Carlisle real or just a dream?

"Real. I'm sorry I didn't know you were lucid." I was stunned for a moment before I remembered he could read minds. He steps closer and kneels by the bed. "I'm Edward. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier."

"Thank you for saving my life." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"What life? Your family is dead and you're stuck in a house with blood thirsty vampires." They weren't bad vampires, If they were I would certainly be dead by now.

"You won't hurt me. None of you will. You're kind and-" I lose my train of thought as I meet Edward's intimidating eyes. He leans closer to me and I can smell the sweet intoxicating scent of his skin.

"Don't underestimate what I'm capable of doing." He snarls in a whisper but the threat has no meaning. I'm lost in his eyes and smell. I lean forward to be closer to him.

"You won't hurt me." I whisper and stop only inches from his face. Oh his sweet lips... and then he was back across the room in a flash.

"Stay away from me. I should have left you to die with your family." He leaves the room and I begin sobbing. I missed my family. I would never see them again. I quietly cry into my pillow until I fall asleep.

o - o - o - o

"Rebecca!" Alice comes prancing in the room singing my name as I finish getting dressed. "I love that color green on you!" I had a longsleeve green sweater and designer jeans on.

"Thank you. Is Edward here?" I was worried about leaving my room today after Edward's harsh words last night.

"No. He went to school. Actually everyone left for the day. I decided to stay so I could get you ready for school tomorrow." Oh. I didn't think vampires went to school.

"Alice. Can you actually explain the whole vampire thing?"

She agreed and we sat on my bed for hours as she explained everything from Carlisle changing everyone to going to highschool. Alice explained that her and Jasper were mates and so were Rosalie and Emmett. I was hopefully going to be Edward's but I'm still human.

I use to live in sunny Florida and was in Washington for vacation when the accident happened. Alice had to explain exactly where in Washington I was living in and the school I would attend. Somehow we got back on the subject of Edward.

"Edward does seem to have a fascination with you though.This is his room but he gave it to you. We don't sleep so he... just watched you every night since he brought you here." My heart jumped at the words. He has been watching over me.

"He wasn't so kind to me last night..."

"I know. We all heard. Super hearing remember." Wow keeping your privacy is hard around vampires. "Okay enough about vampires. Here is your backpack with all your books. Esme already got you enrolled as a senior since you're 18. Now let's go see your car!"

She jumped up and practically dragged me down to the garage. There sat a little white Volvo.

"Its a Volvo XC90. Edward said it's one of the safest cars. That's why he picked it."

"Wow," He bought it for me? "It's perfect! I love it! Can I take it for a drive?" She hands me keys and an iPhone.

"All our numbers are programmed in it. Call if you need anything." She skipped away into the house.

I jumped in joy and got in the car. I quickly started it up and began driving. I'm not sure where I'm going but I needed to think.

o - o - o - o

I turn down a winding road and find myself in front of a beach. I park and begin walking to the water. The cool air feels nice and the salty mist of the ocean cakes my face.

"Hey!" I spin around to see a tall boy running my way. His skin is a beautiful copper and his jet black hair passes his shoulders. When he nears I can see how big and defined his muscles are. "Don't you know there's a storm coming?"

"Oh no I didn't. I'm new around here." Water droplets begin to fall around me. I notice my car is the only one parked. "Do you want a ride? I don't want you walking in the storm."

"Sure. I don't live to far from here." He flashes his stunning smile and then the rain starts pelting us. We make a run for my car and jump in.

"Wow. That hit fast!" I say looking out at the pouring rain and gusty wind.

"Always does. Wait a minute and it will calm down enough to drive. I'm Jacob Black." He offers his hand and I shake it.

"Rebecca. Nice to meet you."

"So you move here with your folks?"

"No. I um... I was just adopted. I live in Forks. Do you go to school there?"

"No. I go here on the Rez." Oh. It would be nice to know someone beside the Cullens.

The rain slows to a sprinkle and he gives me directions to his house. It's a very small house with a large red barn. Jacob explains that his Dad is in a wheelchair chair so he has to help a lot. He invited me in for dinner and I happily accept.

It was pitch black outside when I told Jacob that I needed to go home. He walked me out to my car and explained how to get back to Forks.

o - o - o - o

I pull in to the Cullen's three car garage and put it in park. I grab my iPhone from the cup holder and see I have 15 missed calls. Uh Oh. I guess I should have checked in with them. I step out of the car and I'm instantly pushed up against the Volvo roughly.

"Where were you?" Edward's face is only inches from mine. His body is shaking and his hand has my arm in a tight grip.

"I was in La Push. I was just meeting people and-"

"You never go to La Push. Cullen's can't go there. You need to learn your place." His words are harsh but his grip on my arm hurts worse.

I'm left alone again. I make my way to my bedroom. The only place I feel comfortable to cry my eyes out.


	3. Mind Reader

Forks High school was much smaller than Alice told me. The parking lot could only hold maybe 100 cars, probably the reason the Cullens carpool. I was riding with Rosalie in Emmett's truck while Jasper and Alice rode with Edward.

I had decided to stay away from Edward. I wanted nothing to do with his hateful attitude and abusive demeanor. I don't care if he was practically a Greek God, no one treats-

"Why thank you." Edward mutters as he walks past me attempting to exit the tall Jeep. Stupid mind reader. Alice appears at my side taking me by the arm and shows me around the school giving me a map to all my classes.

"And remember you're a Cullen now." She reminds me and prances away leaving me in front of my first class. I had almost forgot that I had a new identity... a new family. An undead family.

The school bell rings and I hurry into the class taking an empty seat near the back. I hadn't realized it just so happened to be next to Edward. I take a deep breath and sigh. Even more annoying my next two classes were the same... always with him. During lunch I opted for sitting in the bathroom stall to cry my eyes out and then my last classes were with... who would have guessed it? Edward.

I sit in the only available seat in my last class, next to him. I throw my bags down and slump in the chair, folding my arms in utter frustration.

_You are the most annoying person I have ever met! _I think my thoughts as loud as I can. He chuckles quietly. _Why do this? Why must you harrass me this way?__ I just want some space from you. _I watch Edward quickly scribble something on a pad of paper and pass it to me.

**I am leaving tonight for a hunting trip. I won't be back until Friday. We will talk then.**

_Fine. Thank you. _He nods at my thoughts and I bring my attention to the lecture to take notes.

o - o - o - o

While Edward was gone I made friends at school. Mike, Angela, Jessica and Eric. I even began bonding with the Cullens. Emmett, Jasper and I instantly became close talking sports and video games. Rosalie has softened a lot. She said she was happy to have a human sister. She does my hair and makeup every morning and Alice picks my outfits. Carlisle and Esme are like patents keeping me fed and entertained.

On thursday after school I drove to La Push again and found Jacob on the beach. It looked like he had gained more muscle since the last time I saw him. We spent hours talking and went to a local diner for dinner. He was quickly becoming my best friend. I didn't tell the Cullens about my trip though.

On Friday night Esme made a delicious lasagna and we all watched an old horror movie. After the movie I took a shower and put on a tank top and sweats. On the way to my room I towel dry my hair.

I'm suprised when I see Edward sitting on my bed. His eyes are a deep honey and it makes his appearance even more shocking. I had never see him dress so casual, a simple black tshirt and grey sweats. His hair looks wild, maybe windblown.

"Hello," he was smirking so I figured he was reading my mind again. If only I could control my thoughts on how good looking he is. "I want to apologize for my behavior this week. I wasn't my normal self. I hadn't fed in a long time."

I was going to say that it was okay but it wasn't. Edward nodded at my thoughts. "Can you not read my mind? It's very annoying."

"I will try not to," He chuckles and runs his hands through his hair. "It's like a radio and sometimes it's hard to turn off. Especially when your the only mind nearby."

"Did everyone leave the house?"

"Yes for the weekend. I wanted some time to get to know you better." My body stiffened. Now I was scared. Edward wasn't the nicest in the family. "Don't worry I won't kill you and I am usually very nice. I was just hungry as I told you before."

I cross the room and comb my hair before braiding it. I was fully aware of Edward watching my every move. He gestures for me to sit next to him on my bed and I meekly obey. I begin to mull over Carlisle's words, 'La tua cantante'.

"Blood singer." Edward whispers looking deeply into my eyes. "La tua cantante is latin. We use it to describe someone whose blood sings to us. You're like a drug. Just being around you makes me ravenous." He licks his lips making me shudder.

"Why don't you just... kill me?"

"As much as I want to taste your blood," He raises his right hand to my face, running his fingers down my cheeks to my neck. I forget to breathe for a moment. "I feel drawn to you... Attracted to you." He sighs and removes his hand. "If only you were a vampire."

"Why would it matter if I was a vampire?"

"Vampires don't have relationships with humans. You're too fragile and if things get carried away... I don't know if I could control myself." He had slowly moved closer and I could smell his sweet breath on my face.

"We could always try." I was finding it hard to breath with him so close. I bring my hand up to touch his face and he allows me to. Edward's face was to firm and cold, he closed his eyes at my touch. Everything about is face is perfection.

Very slowly I bring my face to his letting our noses touch. Without warning I crash my lips to his. He doesn't move beneath my lips and I instantly regret making a move. I pull myself away and quickly run to leave the room only to find Edward blocking the door. The speed he has is astonishing.

All of the sudden I am in his arms. His lips on mine. A hand on the small of my back and the other tangled in my hair. I bring my arms up around his neck. It feels like eternity before he pulls away leaving me breathless.

"You'll be the death of me Rebecca." Edward releases me from his grasp and leads me back to the bed. "I will sleep with you tonight if you would like?"

My face becomes hot and all I can think is stripping the clothes off him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I meant I will lay with you while you sleep. Sex isn't an option with you." Oh does he know I'm a virgin. He looks at me... well he does now.

He doesn't mention my virgin status and we just quietly climb in bed together. Edward wraps his arms around me and I instantly drift to sleep.


	4. The Clearing

Bright honey eyes were the first thing I saw waking up. Edward was softly rubbing my back as I lay next to him. For a moment I was lost in the thought of us being so normal. For a moment I had forgotten he was a vampire.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Edward chuckles and begins playing with my hair. "Laying next to a food source for hours. So vulnerable..." The moment of bliss was over.

"Is that how you see me?" Was he just keeping me around until he decides to slaughter me?

"Of course not! I would never hurt you Rebecca but a lot of vampires see it as such." He sits up in bed bringing me with him on his lap. The closeness making me squirm. "Think of it this way. What if you were a vegetarian caring for a piglet? What if you've had bacon previously and knew it was delicious? How do you control yourself when it's only natural instinct to eat it?"

He had a point. Last night he watched his prey sleep. Inches away from draining me dry and feeling satisfied. An image of Edward leaning over my lifeless body, his lips covered in blood runs through my head.

"Stop thinking of that!" Edward growls and pushes me off his lap back on the bed.

"You can see my thoughts too?" I had only thought he could read minds.

"Yes," He puts his head in his hands sighing. "Oddly enough you are the only person, vampire or human, that I can actually visualize thoughts. I can see your dreams as well."

"Oh." It was all I could say. With Edward my gaurd was down completely. It was alarming but some how soothing to know someone could really know me.

"We have the rest of the day to ourselves," He was trying to change the subject. "I figured I could cook you breakfast and we could go for a walk. It's supposed to be a beautiful day." I nod and in an instant he is out of the room.

Wow. Edward is in such a great mood when his eyes are golden, meaning he has fed. Typical guy. Anger and Hunger go hand in hand. I hear the beautiful sound of Edward laughing downstairs. Of course listening to my thoughts again.

o - o - o - o

Edward made me a stack of pancakes, eggs and bacon. I laughed at the pile of bacon but happily ate it. He watched my every movement. I tried to act as ladylike as possible but I was starving.

After breakfast he took me outside behind their house to walk a trail. It was a perfect sunny day to be outside. Edward shined in the sunlight as we walked together. I hadn't realized how much I missed the Sun until now. I was glad I had a tshirt and shorts on in hopes my skin would tan. We walked quietly til then end on the trail and I stopped but he continued.

"Are you coming?" He asked playfully but never broke his stride. I huffed and began throwing my hair in a ponytail before following him.

I was tripping over every branch and he wasn't stopping to check on me. He was staying about 10 feet in front of me and I was sometimes jogging to keep up. When I could get close enough I could here him singing.

"Can you please-" I trip over another branch. "Slow down. I can't keep up Edward."

He chuckles never hesitating to stop. I start protesting in my thoughts in hopes he would listen to them.

_Edward I'm so clumsy I might fall and bust my head open. There would be blood everywhere._

He still continues to walk so I begin to produce an image in my mind of me on the forest floor, blood pooling around me. I place Edward above me in a crouched position ready to feed. Before I can add to the image I'm shoved into a large tree trunk. Edward's face inches from mine.

"Stop," He growls. "You can't think such things. I'm not capable of controlling myself. Why do you think I'm keeping my distance out here?" He lets out a long sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't realize at human pace it's a far distance but you have to understand... this is my hunting ground. I wasn't thinking. I only feed in the forest and having you here... all I can think of-"

I throw my face forward capturing his lips with my own. I must have done a good job at suprising him because his body stiffens completely. His lips stay firm. I break the one sided kiss to look at his face. He must be having a hard time controlling himself because his face looks pained.

"Edward I - I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." He backs away from me never breaking eye contact.

"That's just it, isn't it?" He angrily combs his fingers through his beautiful messy hair. "You can't help yourself. I'm the perfect predator. I can lure you in so easily."

He was right but there was something else. I wasn't just attracted to him. There was a connection. One I knew we both felt. He nods at my thoughts and walks towards me. My back still firmly pressed against the tree. He buries his face in my neck and I stiffen holding my breath. Edward chuckles and takes in a deep breath.

"I can do this." He whispers into my neck and then I'm being cradle in his arms. "Close your eyes Rebecca. We will be there in a moment." I nod and do what he says. I keep my head tightly against his chest and then it feels like I'm flying. All I can here is the whooshing air as we travel the forest in vampire speed. Then it becomes still.

"Hey we are," He whispers and gently puts me down. I open my eyes to find us in a large clearing. A large blanket laying in the middle. "I figured this could be a great way to test myself and get to know one another."

"Thank you. It's beautiful out here." We begin walking to the blanket.

"I come out here often to read. It's a great place to think without others thoughts." He chuckles and then realizes what he said. "I like your thoughts though. They are different. It's almost as if-" He stops to sit down and motioned for me to do the same, "-as if we have the same thoughts. It's strange." I lay next to him and enjoy the warmth of the sun kissing my exposed skin.

"What would you like to know?" I ask enjoying his cold fingers trailing up and down my arms before caressing my neck. I try not to squirm as he tries to push his boundries.

"Everything."

o - o - o - o

"So your parents never found out what happened to the roasted chicken?" Edward has a beautiful smile on his face.

"Of course not!" We both cackle at my memories. We have been talking for what seems hours about our past. I feel so comfortable now that we both know so much about each other.

"Do you miss them?" He leans down for the fifth time in our conversation to place his head against my chest listening to my heart.

"Yes but not like I should. Edward they were-" I was at a loss for words so I decided to mentally show him.

I picked a memory of the morning I was leaving for school my senior year. My truck had a thin sheet of ice on the windows. I cleared them all except the back glass trying not to be late for class. I hoped in my truck and threw it in reverse. I jerked to a stop when my truck collided with my mom's parked car. I ran in the house to tell my parents that I had dented the car. My dad came out to look at it. He began pushing me, hitting me, pulling my hair and yelling in my face. Finally he threw me to the ground and told me to stop crying and get to school.

"That bastard," Edward growls. He cups my face in his hands and rests his forehead on mine. "I would never hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you. Never again."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?" He nods pulling away from me and sitting up. "What are you're favorites? Color, animal, song, movie, and book."

"Now we are to the easy things. Color blue but mostly a deep blue. Animal would be mountain lion probably because it's my favorite to hunt. Song... that might be a tough one. It depends but you can never go wrong with _Moonlight Sonata_. My favorite movie might suprise you, _Interview with the Vampire._ It's a classic and book... definently the Bible. Now tell me yours."

"Oh... um well color is usually pink but it chnages now. Today it's the color of your eyes." I blush and look away. "Animal would be an Orca. I think they are majestic. My favorite song changes a lot but I love _One More Day _by VAST. Movie is _Ever After_ and book is_ The Longest Ride._ I'm a sucker for sappy romances." I sit up next to him and my stomach rumbles for food.

"I forgot you humans eat lunch. Wait here," he stands quickly. "I will be back with food." He was gone before I could blink.

I take my phone out of my pocket to check it. Alice had sent me a text apologizing for leaving without saying goodbye. They would be back tomorrow night. Jacob had also messaged me asking if I was free to hangout.

**Hey Jacob. I'm actually busy this weekend. Can we do something this Friday after school?**

It was nice to have a friend like him.

**Yeah Becca. There's a new burger place outside of Forks. We should go.**

I hesitate for a second. I hope he doesn't think it's a date. I quickly dismiss the thought and respond.

**Sounds good.**

"Will a sandwich suffice?" I put my phone away as Edward sits down holding paper towel wrapped sandwhich. I grab it and begin eating. I hadn't realized I was so hungry. He sat there watching me and rubbing his hand up and down my back. I finish my food and thank him.

I grab Edward's hand and examine the way it sparkles in the light. Almost as if his skin was made out of thousands of diamonds. His muscles tight and toned. I think of all the times he's held me close. The way his lips feel on mine.

"You're provoking me." Edward hisses in my ear.

"Maybe you need to be provoked." I run my fingers up his arm and then he pounces.


	5. Piano Music

Edward pinned me to the ground. His legs held mine down and one hand wrapped around both my wrists above my head. His face was nestled in my neck and his free hand on my waist. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my thoughts on the few clouds in the sky I could see.

Edward chuckles and kisses my my collarbone gently. His hand finds its way under my shirt and caresses my bare skin. I stop breathing but try to find a shape in a whispy cloud above. Maybe a bunny... or duck.

I remember to breath and take in the sweet scent of his skin. My thoughts begin to drift to his body against mine. I want his lips on mine. I want his body between my legs. I want him to rip the clothes from my body and-

"STOP!" Edward growls loudly and moves away from me. "I can't be near you when you think such things." I sit up unsure of what I could have done differently.

"I'm sorry. I try not to but-" He stops me with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sorry," He sighs and sits next to me once again. "I forget you are only human. It's just so frustrating. You don't know how bad I want you."

"Want to kill me." I mutter and fumble with my fingers in my lap.

"No," He chuckles and shakes his head. "I may not be human but I am still a man. Your blood isn't what I'm craving."

I look up with wide eyes. He was attracted to me! To me? I couldn't believe that this Greek God sitting before me was suggesting he wanted me as bad as I wanted him.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well... just look at me. I'm not a Victoria's Secret model... I'm not even as pretty as most the girls in Forks." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"If only you saw yourself the way everyone else does. You should hear what all the boys in school say about you." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Edward... is there any way you can stop reading my mind? It seems like you have problems controlling yourself because of my thoughts."

"I wish. I have tried but it's almost as if your thoughts are intertwined with mine. Anywhere you are it's almost as if you shout your thoughts. Yours are always louder than the rest." He sighs and puts his face in his hands. "If I couldn't read your thoughts we wouldn't have any problems. I could control myself."

"How is this going to work then? You can't keep pushing me away but I can't control my thoughts."

"Exactly," Edward sighed. "It's the reason I even questioned trying a romantic relationship. My siblings think I'm sick. They think I'm playing with my food." He chuckles but I stop breathing.

"Well we can try to be friends," I say lightly. I find a nearby flower to keep my thoughts on.

"You're very good at describing things in your head to keep me out but I apologize. I can never just be your friend." I turn my direction to him with curiousity.

"So this has a 97% possibility of me being dinner?"

"Oh no. I have more restraint then that. I say only 95%." We both laugh but the knot in my stomach stays.

o - o - o - o

I heated myself leftovers and ate as Edward played the piano. His fingers gliding over the keys perfectly. Typical vampire. I watched as his face became lighter and a smile displayed across his lips.

I finished my meal and washed the dishes. Edward still played the piano. I walked upstairs and grabbed my clothes for a shower.

_Just letting you know I'm taking a shower! _I protected my thoughts to him. He said nothing and continued to play.

The hot shower felt amazing and I was upset to get out. However I was itching to be near Edward again. I quickly threw my night clothes on and half ran to the bedroom.

Edward laid on my bed stretched out with his eyes closed. He had turned the radio on in the room playing classical piano music. The room was lit by a few candles in the room.

"I think I found a solution," He said happily with his eyes still closed. "Music distracts me from your thoughts. Playing the piano helps the most but listening to it also quiets it some."

"Oh. That's great!" I sit down next to him and he pulls me down to lay in front of him. His eyes stay closed. My mind drifts to his hands on my waist. His breath on my cheek.

"This is much more tolerable," He opens his eyes which are fixated on my lips. "I want to try something."

Ever so gently his lips press against mine. I wait and let him deepen the kiss before running my fingers through his hair. He breaks the kiss after a few moments to trail kisses down my jaw line. I moan as he reaches my neck and licks down to my collarbone.

"This is much, much more tolerable." He whispers. His breath is on my chest. I freeze and allow him kiss the exposed skin of my breats. He trails back up to my lips and I bring my hands to the hem his tshirt trying to remove it. Edward grabs my hand and pulls them away from his shirt. "Let's not push our luck shall we?"

"Can we keep kissing?" I ask blushing and he nods pulling me on top of him.

Straddling his hips I could feel a bulge in his sweatpants making it hard not to think dirty thoughts. To my suprise he didn't react and continued to kiss me. Edward and I were lost in the passionate kiss. I involuntarily began to grind myself against him resulting in a deep moan.

"Fuck Rebecca." Edward flips us over so that he can take control. He breaks the kiss to look at me. His hands grabbed my tank top and with a quick tug it was torn to shreds.I was left in my bra and I was glad I had chosen to wear one.

A deep growl resonates from his throat and I become afraid. His eyes have darkened and are fixated on my neck.

"EDWARD! NO!" The voice breaks his concentration and we both look to the door to see Alice standing there. Edward looks back to me with horror and then he's gone.

"I'm sorry," Alice begins to leave. "I saw a vision. He slaughtered you... I'm glad I got here in time." She leaves closing the door behind her. I'm glad she got here in time too.


	6. The Alpha

The next morning I found everyone downstairs in the family room. Everyone but Edward. Their bodies in normal human positions lazily lounging on the leather furniture. The whole scene was too perfect, their joints too stiff and bodies not moving in a rhythmic breathing pattern. Their eyes were fixated on each other even though I knew I was in the room.

I became aware of a low hum in the room and realized it was then talking. Whispering so fast and quiet that my human ears couldn't distinguish the conversation but I knew the topic was me.

"What were you thinking?!" Rosalie snarls suddenly making me jump. I freeze at the last step of the staircase and grip the railing.

"Rosalie. Let's have a civil disscusion," Carlisle scolds her before turning to me. "Rebecca we can't control your life or Edwards but... we at least have to speak our mind since you are my living in our home. We want you to understand that this is dangerous. To us you are..." He stopped midsentence unable to find the right words.

"You're food Becca. It's honestly kinda sick to watch Edward play with his meal." Emmett spoke up.

"What Emmett means is... it's odd to know he is so cozy with you... Rebecca we love you. It's just dangerous for our family if Edward... can't control himself." Esme said sweetly appearing next to me to comb her fingers through my hair.

They all stood watching and waiting for a reaction. "So what do you want me to do? I don't understand why but I have a connection with Edward and I don't see you guys as monsters."

Carlisle stood elegantly and glided to the large window. Something seemed off. I looked around the room and everyone had left. Esme put her hand on my shoulder and led me to the couch. I took a seat rigidly.

"Rebecca," Carlisle sighed. "We are very sorry for what happened to your family and recently with Edward. However we need to do what's best for our family and you're not really... in our family."

_Not in our family. _The words echoed. My head was spinning. They faked my death but now they didn't want me. What was I supposed to do? I had no one but them.

"Maybe it would be best if we found you another home." Esme chimed.

Their calm demeanor upset me more than their words. This didn't phase them. Destroying my life didn't phase them. I jumped from the couch.

"Change me. Just change me. Then I can be apart of the family." I yelled frantically. They looked at each other for a moment but only shook their heads in response. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I ran as fast as I could to the garage and into my car. I jam my keys into the ignition. They kidnapped me and now they don't want me.

I speed out of their driveway and head to the place I know the Cullens won't follow me.

o - o - o - o

"Becca!" Jake shouts running to meet me as I step out of my car. His appearance startles me for a moment. His once long black hair is cropped short and his well defined muscles are visible without a shirt. His cargo shorts hang loose around his hips, giving me a full view of his well defined abs.

Jake stops. His eyes focus on mine. I stop walking too. His face lights up with the largest smile I've ever seen and he runs to close the distance between us. He reaches me and goes in for a hug but backs away quickly with a disgusted look.

"What's wrong Jake?" I step forward only to have him back further away from me. His face is a mixture of shock and resentment.

"You... you smell like... them? I don't understand." He shakes his head and takes a few more steps back.

"Jake what are y-"

"You said you were adopted. By who?"

"The Cullens." I didn't understand why it was relevant but when I said the name he growled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His body was shaking as he spoke.

"I didn't know it was important. Jake, are you okay?" He was beginning to scare me the more his body shook. He was angry. But why? I had never seen anyone this angry.

"Jake." The voice came from behind me. I twirl around to see Sam Uley. A guy Jake and I had a run in with not to long ago. He was dressed like Jake and so were the rest of the guys behind him. All of them friends with Jake before they started some sort of cult. "Keep your cool. Remember Emily."

I spun back around to see Jake had stopped shaking but his face was still angry. I looked between the group behind me and Jake. Had they gotten him to join this cult too?

"I'm fine Sam. You can leave." I watched as they all turned away walking back to the woods. All except Sam. "I'm Alpha now. Back off. I'll be over later." With that Sam left.

I look back at Jake to see that he has already begun walking towards his shed. I silently follow him unsure of where all this is going to lead. Is he on steroids now? Joined some sort of gang or druglords?

When we make it in the shed he closes the door behind me and slumps to the ground with his head in his hands. I keep distance between us but get down on my knees as well.

"Jake - Jake what's going on? I thought you said they were in a cult... and now you're leading them?" He raises his face and his eyes meet mine. They aren't the eyes of young and playful Jake. They are dark and angry.

"This isn't about them. It's about the Cullens." He spat out their name in disgust. "Tell me. Do you know?"

"Jake. What do you mean? I-"

"Stop! Don't try to protect those filthy bloodsuckers." I gasp. How did he know?

"That's what I thought." Jake stands back up. "What are they doing to you? Why did they adopt you?"

"How do you know?"

"Answer me Rebecca! I will protect you. If they have hurt you in any way I can-"

"They aren't like that." I stand up and take a step towards him. "They are good but how did you know?"

He studies my face for a moment before leaving and motioning me to follow him back outside and into the dense forest. I stumble behind him trying to keep up until he finally stops at the edge of a clearing.

Without a warning Jake grabs me around the waist and lifts me to sit on a tree branch above him effortlessly. His muscles hardly strained and I'm a pretty healthy weight. I watch confused as he walks into the middle of the clearing.

"Just don't leave and try not to freak out." Jake orders as he take his shoes off.


End file.
